Endings Lead to Begginings
by Protector of the Shadows
Summary: After being killed Kiba and the others wake up to find themselves in a world full of machanical beasts. The pack has to find each other and escape new dangers all along the way. May have some other characters. Chapter two almost complete.
1. Captures and Escapes

**I'm going to attempt a Wolf's rain Zoids Crossover so I am sorry if this turns out to be a dud.**

**I own neither "Zoids" nor do I own "Wolf's Rain".**

**Oh and yes there will be another character that will in fact be the main character so get over your little fantasies of me writing something with out a character of my own design.**

'_Thinking'_

_-Talking to other wolves and animals while not in wolf form. (So humans can't hear of course)-_

"_Talking to other wolves and animals in wolf's form_"

"Talking in general weather to other wolves, animals, or humans. (Obviously so humans can hear)"

* * *

KIBA

"Where the hell am I?" Wondered Kiba aloud as he stood up looking around in confusion. He had woken up in a vast sand blown desert his head was pounding and he felt as if he was going to lose his, non-existent, lunch. "Where am I, and where are the others?" He said still wondering aloud. That's when he remembered what had gone on. They had died all of them; Tsume, Toboe, Hige, Blue, and Cheza.

As he thought of his lost companions he remembered the way each of them died. How Toboe was shot down protecting the humans he loved, how Blue bled to death at the hands of that low down noble, the way Hige asked Tsume to put him out of his misery, Tsume he recalled was struck down by the same damn noble while fighting along side him, and Cheza she had wilted before Paradise could be truly opened.

He walked on reliving everything he and his pack had gone through from the day they met to the day they died. The nightmares that he endured with his friends rushed back to him until he could take it any more. He broke out in an all out sprint trying to escape the horrors of his memories. Faster and faster he ran as if speed alone would carry him away from the pain his memories brought him.

"Why? Why did this happen? It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! Weren't we supposed to unlock Paradise? Is that not the way it was supposed to work out? I don't understand!" Kiba yelled in utter despair. He desperately wanted to die then and there. He didn't care where he was or how he got there. He just wanted to be with his friends to see their faces and hear their voices and right now that meant he had to die. Unfortunately for Kiba his wolfs pride wouldn't let him end his own life. '_The others died for a cause to kill my self would be to spit on their names._' Thought Kiba before he finally realized that he was still running.

"Damn it all." He growled. It was really hot out and he had no shade to protect him from the heat. '_I guess I should take it easy on the running._' Reasoned Kiba as he slowed down to a walk.

He kept heading in the same direction he had started off in. About two hours later he was still walking and still all he saw was sand. '_I'm going to pass out if I don't find some cover soon._' Finally he saw a bush. He walked up and discovered it to be, in-fact, not a bush at all but a small tree. He crawled under it and laying down in its welcomed shade he fell asleep letting the darkness of slumber take him temporarily away from his troubles.

**The Fourth Battalion**

'_It's really hot out today. I hope the Zoids don't overheat.'_ Thought Major Schubaltz to himself as his battalion crossed the desert just south of Red River. The temperature inside the cockpit was an uncomfortable eighty seven degrees (F) outside the cockpit though was a completely different story. Schubaltz couldn't even bring himself to look at the out side temperature all he knew about it was you could, most likely, fry an egg on the sand and possibly your boots.

"Colonel Schubaltz sir with the increasing heat I recommend we set up camp for the day and continue on when it cools off." McCormen's face popped up on the video screen.

"Good idea. It is getting hot out isn't it?" Responded the colonel. "Send word to the others we'll be stopping as soon as we reach the dumps." (A/N: The dumps is a place I go riding next to when I go to the desert.) They reached the dumps without a hitch and set up camp. Seeing as how it was extremely hot instead if talking and enjoying the break like they normally would everyone sat as far away from each other as possible while still underneath the shade of their tarps and lay down trying to make a little movement as possible.

It turned out that it didn't cool off until the sun began to set so instead of packing everything up and then unpacking it because it was too dark to go anywhere they just stayed where they were and decided to move out in the morning. They made dinner ate and then went to sleep leaving the first watch out to make sure something doesn't crawl of some bush and try to kill them.

The smell of the food was picked up by the winds and was carried over the

desert. Taunting anything that had an unsuccessful hunt that day. Which was pretty much everything. Many creatures came close enough to realize that the delicious smell of food was surrounded by the scent of weapons and men.

None of the starving animals particularly cared for guns or being blown up

(Most living things don't) and moved on to find more… attainable… prey. One creature on the other hand knew the dangers of the weapons that surrounded it but was too hungry to care. Carefully the figure made its way through the camp. Bypassing they place which seeped most of the wonderful scent straight towards where all the uncooked food was. With out a sound the animal managed to spill the uncooked wonders on the ground and began to eat its heart out. Eventually there was nothing left and the figure moved on with a full belly.

"What the hell happened to all of our food!" Exclaimed an astounded Schubaltz when he walked out to find that every thing edible had disappeared.

"I don't know Sir. When I woke up this morning there was nothing but trash left. Except for what was in the trash." Reported McCorman in a rather disappointed tone.

"Well if we get going now we could make it to Red River by the end of the afternoon. We can eat then." Sighed Colonel Schubaltz he knew that it would be another hot day and didn't want to add to the unpleasantness by not eating anything for breakfast. Unfortunately they didn't have much of a choice so they packed up and headed out hoping that they would get to their base soon.

**Kiba**

Kiba woke up the next morning with is stomach rumbling so loud he was surprised that no birds were flying away for fear of the noise. He got out from the tree and walked in the same direction as before. His head seemed to be swimming in incomprehensible thoughts. He tried to shake the unpleasant feeling but when it didn't go away he just gave up and walked on in silence.

In must have been his mind trying to decipher his thoughts but for some reason he was so out of it that he did not realize that he was walking right next to a campsite. Nor did he sense that there were people awake and moving around in said camp. That is until one of those people stepped into his path.

"Are you lost kid?" Asked a tall man wearing a uniform of some design with blonde hair that was gelled, or something, so that it stuck straight up.

Kiba looked at the man for a bit before deciding that there was no point in running away or killing him. "Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Where are you from? I am assuming not from anywhere near here." The man was looking at Kiba as if he wasn't sure what to think.

"You're right I'm not from around here." Kiba wasn't exactly sure what to tell him other than that and was getting a really un comfortable feeling about this whole thing.

"Okay. So where are you from then?" Pressed the soldier.

Still unsure about what to make of this whole thing Kiba replied. "Everywhere I guess. The last place I remember being had a lot more snow." Kiba kind of looked around and as if indicating the lack of the icy substance around them.

"I see. What's your name kid?" The soldier seemed to have made up his mind about him. Which Kiba wasn't so sure was a good thing.

"Kiba." He replied looking up at the clear blue sky. How he wished he could just keep walking until he found something to eat but by the bay the yellow haired soldier looked at him Kiba knew that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

"Ah, I see. So Kiba if you don't mind telling me, what exactly are you doing all the way out here?" The soldier looked calm, smelled calm too, but Kiba kept sensing something was going to happen.

"I don't really know," Kiba looked at the ground, "being lost I guess." The soldier eyed Kiba. "You don't believe me do you?"

"The only precise answer you gave me was your name and the way you're acting I'm not even sure I can trust you told me the truth about that." The soldier walked up to Kiba. "Turn around and out your hands behind your back. You're under arrest until you can prove to me that you aren't a spy." Kiba obliged, once again, not seeing the point in trying to make what could have been an easy escape.

Kiba was led to what appeared to be a large box with bars on one side. "A portable cell." Sighed Kiba shaking his head. '_Grate I'm going to be penned up like a dog. Oh well if I want to go I guess I could just break out of it.'_ Kiba sat in the Porto-cell for about ten minuets before his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in a while. Apparently he wasn't the only one who heard his bellies complaints for a teal haired soldier walked over and stared at him.

"You sound hungry." Smiled the soldier good humouredly.

"Yeah." Replied giving a half hearted smile.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Asked the man when Kiba's stomach growled even louder and longer than before.

"Uh… a couple weeks ago… I think." Kiba's stomach was now snarling for food.

"What say we get him some food then?" The blonde man was back and he clapped a friendly hand on the other's back.

"Yes, Sir, Captain Hermann Sir." Replied the soldier as he rushed of to bring some food.

"You could have mentioned that you hadn't eaten in a while." Sighed Hermann shaking his head slightly.

"I guess I kind of forgot about it." Kiba shrugged. '_At least this guy cares about his prisoners.' _The green haired guy came back with a really big sandwich of some kind and a large glass of water.

"I don't know how you can forget about that but okay." Hermann said shrugging.

"Here. Its not the best but it's food." The man said as he handed the glass and sandwich to Kiba through the bars.

"Thanks." Kiba responded to the soldier's kindness. They sat there watching Kiba as he ate. It gave Kiba the creeps. '_What is with them? Do they think I'm going to escape using the bread or something?' _

Once he finished eating he stared at them. Finally, the green haired man broke the silence. "Is that enough?"

"Yeah." Kiba looked behind them and saw that the rest of the group was packing up the tents preparing to leave.

"We'll be leaving soon for our base." Stated Hermann when he saw Kiba watching his men packing. Kiba just nodded in reply.

**The Fourth Battalion**

Needless to say the day hadn't started off grate fir Schubaltz and his men but it did get better. They got to their base just in time for lunch, which Schubaltz's men attacked rabidly, and they were given the rest of the day to do whatever they felt like.

"Well today could have gone worse. Don't you think so Colonel?" McCorman asked cheerfully.

"It could have. So what have you been up to lieutenant?" Replied Schubaltz laughing slightly at McCorman's attitude towards things.

"Nothing really important. Mainly thinking about what kind of animal got into our food." The lieutenant stretched a little bit before laughing.

"Well what ever it was it deserved the food it got. Even I have a hard time opening that damn container." They both began to laugh. That was one of the good things about McCorman he was easy to joke around with.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" McCorman looked at his colonel out of the corner of his eye.

"We're having another staring contest with Capitan Hermann's battalion." Sighed Schubaltz shaking his head. '_Surely there was something more useful Proven could have us doing. Instead of setting up another fight against the Republicans.'_

McCorman seemed to pick up on the colonel's thoughts. "There are worse things Karl. Let it go. You can walk and no one was killed. Today was a good day if tomorrow is different at least we got today off." McCorman clapped a reassuring hand on his back and walked off.

**Hermann & Schubaltz the next morning**

The next morning the two battalions faced each other the same way they did the day the bridge was blown. Nerves were high. Nobody wanted a repeat of last time. Hermann and Schubaltz both took one step forward in their zoids and got out.

"Good morning Colonel how have you been lately?" Hermann greeted friendly enough.

"Okay I guess and yourself?" Replied Schubaltz.

"Grate actually. So I hope we won't have any problems today." Hermann knew the last time wasn't started by the Republicans but he also had a sneaking suspicion Schubaltz didn't know that was going to happen either.

"So do I." Schubaltz glanced around for a second. "I don't see the blue liger any where is the pilot not with you any more?"

Hermann stifled a laugh. "He had some other business to take care of." Hermann then realized he had forgotten one really important thing. "I hope you don't mind but I won't be here the whole day. I forgot I was supposed to talk with somebody."

This peaked the colonel's interest. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but the person you're leaving to talk to he wouldn't happen to be an Imperialist would he?"

"You know I'm not sure. We caught him in the middle of the desert. He wasn't wearing a uniform. We asked him where he was from but basically told us he was a wanderer." Hermann shrugged indicating his frustration.

"Sounds like an interesting person to me." Replied Schubaltz. It looked like Hermann was about to say good bye when one of his soldiers jumped out of his Command Wolf and ran over to him.

"Capitan Hermann sir." The soldier appeared to be looking for words.

"Yes," Prompted Hermann, "Oh by the way this is Lieutenant Jake O'Connell."

"Good to know." Smiled Schubaltz.

"It's Kiba, Sir." O'Connell said waiting to see if he remembered the name.

"What about him?" Asked Hermann even though he already knew the answer.

"It appears that he's escaped." O'Connell seemed slightly nervous.

"What…how?" Hermann turned his full attention towards the lieutenant.

"He… um… it seems that he broke the bars on his cell." O'Connell looked at the ground as if it were his fault Kiba had broken free.

"He… broke… the bars." Hermann's mouth fell open in astonishment. '_Those cells were made of stainless steel. We just put them in! He broke them. No. There is no way he broke those bars. No, there was some mistake, there is no way he broke them._'

"Was that the guy you were going to talk to?" Asked an equally shocked Schubaltz.

"Yeah. The same guy." Hermann clenched his fists and turned to face O'Connell.

"Go take five people and look for him he couldn't have gone far."

* * *

**I know I only introduced Kiba in this chapter I'm sorry. In the next chapter we find out who ate all of Karl's food (It's not who you think it is.) and a few other things turn up as well. I hope you liked it.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Friend or Foe

**Chapter Two!**

**Protector of the Shadows here. I changed my pen name because…well just because. I wish to inform you that progress will be rather slow I will complete this story eventually. Granted it may take a couple years for that to happen…anyways I digress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of "Wolf's Rain" or "Zoids". I might make up a few new Zoids and I might add some other new characters.**

**Red River**

Kiba sat on a cliff over looking the area where Hermann was standing. '_He's not such a bad guy._' Thought Kiba smiling slightly. '_Maybe I'll drop by someday and see how things are going._' With that Kiba let his illusion down, he turned preparing himself for whatever his journey may bring to him, and he looked back at the Republican captain before sprinting off.

**Somewhere in the desert**

Foot prints marked the sand with a trial leading to who knows where. The animal that raided the Imperial camp had been walking for two days on end only taking breaks to sleep. It was headed towards some mountains it saw on the out skirts of the desert. Not knowing that it was being watched.

"What the heck is that thing?" Yelped a small Tawny wolf wearing three silver bracelets on his right forepaw as a giant metal Wolf walked towards it. Toboe had been walking and didn't know that this place was crawling with people or more precisely people in large animal like objects.

"You there don't move!" A mans voice came from the cockpit of the giant mechanical wolf.

"Yeah right." Toboe said under his breath as he turned tail and ran as fast as he could go.

"Hey, you heard him. He said stop!" Yelled another man over the loud speaker of a green bull.

"Oh my god there's more of these things!" Toboe screamed. Looking around him he saw that he was surrounded by a whole variety giant mechanical animals. Scared out of his mind Toboe did the thing any one his age would do. He crouched onto the ground covered his head and hoped to god they wouldn't hurt him.

**With the men who scared Toboe**

"What do you think that kid's doing put here all on his own?" Asked a woman with wavy brown hair that went to her shoulders.

"He's probably lost." Responded a man with red buzzed hair and a blue dash underneath his eye. "He won't make it out here on his own."

"So what are we going to do about it Rex?" The women asked.

"I think you know the answer to that Rose." Rex laughed back. "Alright men you pick up the kid and bring him back to the base Rose and I are going to make sure that the Rebels aren't doing any thing they aren't supposed to be doing."

"Yes sir. Came their collective reply."

So it went that Rex and Rose left and the men unwillingly scared the daylights out of the kid. When they saw the boy curl up into a ball they all got out of their cockpits and walked towards him.

'_Damn we really scared him.'_ Thought one of the younger men they call Jazz for the soul reason of that is what he liked to listen to.

"Maybe we should back off a bit." He whispered to his friend next to him.

"He'll be fine Jazz let it go." The blue haired man whispered back. Just as he was about to pick the kid up when something they didn't plan happened.

**Toboe**

When the men came forward Toboe saw his chance to get away. Two of the strange men had come forward and he darted right between their legs knocking them over.

"Hey come back here! You won't last out here on your own!" Yelled a blue haired man. It was too late though Toboe was long gone.

'_I don't like this place.'_ Thought Toboe as he ran. '_Too many giant robots.'_ As he thought this last he turned around to see the "giant robots" were now chasing after him. '_What did I do to them' _Poor Toboe was at a loss he had a feeling these weren't any of the Nobles junkies and he knew he hadn't done anything to them to make them come after him. That was when he smelt something familiar. '_That smells a lot like those people who I got the food from.'_ Instinctively he ran towards the smell.

Just as the machines were about to catch him more of them came from the other direction. Toboe yelped and ran to the right taking cover behind a bush. The things that had been after him turned tail and ran. A few of the rescuing mechanical beings ran after them but one of the things, which resembled a cougar, lowered it's head and a man jumped out. He was wearing some type of military uniform Toboe could make out that his hair was blonde but his eyes were hidden by the hat he was wearing. He knelt down a little before the bush and looked at Toboe before he took off his hat.

'_He doesn't seem bad.' _Toboe tilted his head slightly and they continued to stare at each other.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" He seemed to be honestly concerned. Toboe just nodded. "Why don't you come with me? I can help make sure those pirate don't come back." Toboe just nodded again. He hadn't had much rest since he woke up here so running for his life had taken a lot out of him. Alright then let's go.

**With Major Schubaltz**

Once he brought the kid back to their camp Schubaltz lead him to the tent which served as their mess hall. He watched the kid eat and drink his fill and then they sat there in silence. The boy seemed to be taking everything in finally he looked over at Schubaltz as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Thanks." The kid looked at his feet and then looked back up.

"It's what I do. So tell me why you are out here alone. That can be really dangerous." Schubaltz stood up wan went out side to sit on a rock over looking a valley. The kid followed and sat next to him on the ground before he began to say anything.

"I was with my friends. We were looking for something but someone found out about it and so we had to hide. We finally found out where the thing we were looking for was but the people who we had to hide from they were waiting for us. I remember hearing gunshots and that was the last time I saw my friends." The kid looked like he was about to cry but then he looked up at Schubaltz and smiled. "Something tells me that they are still alive. So all I have to do is find them."

Schubaltz sat in silence before he responded with a smile of his own. "Well, how about we help you find your friends?"

"That'd be grate." He replied grinning form ear to ear.

"One thing though. What's your name Kid?"

**Toboe**

The man asked his name and Toboe had no second thoughts about his answer. "My name's Toboe." He extended his had in greeting the soldier took it and shook happily.

"Well Toboe welcome to the Fourth Battalion. My name is Major Karl Schubaltz." The man replied smiling warmly. Toboe cocked his head slightly.

'_So what do I call him Karl, Schubaltz, Major, or Major Schubaltz?'_

"Call me what ever you want." Karl said after seeing the confusion on Toboe's face.

"Okay. So…Karl…Where are you headed?" Toboe straightened head and looked directly in to Karl's deep green eyes.

"Right now we're headed back to the Empire. From there we'll be going home for a short break from the war."

That's all for this chapter. It isn't very long for I am an extremely lazy person who happens to have writers block at the moment. If it sucks I'm sorry. I'd love for you to tell me what I need to fix. That would be uberly nice of you.

R&R


	3. Meeting Soldier Boy

**_If_ _any of you have made it this far I will be extremely happy. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I'm sure you all understand. I hope you all enjoy my story. _**

_**R&R**_

**Small town outside Red River base area**

In a small town just out side of Red River a tall man wearing leather from head to toe walked the streets. People went out of their way not to cross his path. Something about him screamed trouble, maybe it was his sunglasses or the bite me sign that was practically written on his forehead, what ever the reason the townsfolk kept their distance and it seemed to suite him just fine.

Meanwhile word had spread about the strange man and rumors arose some said he was an assassin, others believed that he was a mercenary, and still others talked about him being a pirate sizing up the town for their next raid. None of which were correct but in time of war people get rather paranoid. The man had just reached the edge of town when he was intercepted by military police. Needless to say the man wasn't pleased but seeing as how he had nothing better to do he went along with the uniformed men.

**At Red River**

Hermann had just received news that a suspected pirate/assassin/mercenary was in the small military town. Acting on the tip he had the man brought in for questioning. He was somewhat puzzled though. If he were an assassin or pirate spy he certainly wasn't very good at keeping himself hidden. He did seem to fit the mercenary bit though from you can't tell me what to do look to the indifferent air that seemed to choke everything around him.

"I assume you know why you're here?" Hermann asked sitting across from the white haired man.

"You think I'm some kind of mercenary sent by the Imperialists to do some kind of damage to the small town I was taken form or obtain some kind of information from this base." He leaned back in his chair as if getting ready to argue for a long time.

"Basically, yes. Now, if you don't mind it's awful hard to talk to someone who's name you don't know. Would you mind telling me to make this easier?"

"My name's Tsume. Like you said it's hard to talk to people who you can't call by their name so what's yours?" Tsume eyed him from over his sunglasses.

"Capitan Robert Hermann of the Republic." Hermann replied simply. "So Tsume what is your business here?"

"I was just passing through."

"Really. Would you mind telling me where you were headed to?"

"I was thinking about going to those mountains over there." Tsume jabbed his thumb in the eastern direction.

"I see. Why do you want to go there?"

"I'm looking for some people."

"Who are you looking for?"

"You wouldn't know who they are."

"I might I know a lot of people."

"They're probably lost we're pretty new to this area."

"So what makes you think they'd be at the mountains?"

"Because it was the last place we were headed." Tsume was getting annoyed with all of the questions. They weren't even useful one like; are you trying to pull something or who are you working for, no these seemed to be just random nonchalant questions. "Is there a point here pr are you just wasting my time?"

"I assure you Tsume I do have a point in asking you these questions. Now why were you and your friends so interested in going to those mountains over there?"

"We were looking for something but it's too late now the thing we were looking for has been destroyed."

"What were you looking for?"

"Are you sure you have a point?" growled Tsume he was just about ready to bite Capitan Hermann's head off.

"Why are you being so defensive if you have nothing to hide from me?"

"Who says I don't have things to hide from you?" Probably not the best thing to have said just then but then again it's not like Tsume was stuck there. In fact he had at least ten escape routes planned out already.

"Are you hiding things from me?"

"If I was would I have said that?"

"You know Tsume you're really getting on my nerves."

"Glad to see that the feeling is mutual."

"Well since this isn't going anywhere I hope you find your cell comfortable because you're going to be here until you cooperate."

"Or at least until I feel like leaving."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you tell me soldier boy." With that Tsume was lead away to one of the most secure cells in the base. There was only one problem the cell was designed to keep humans against their will not animals. While the bars for the door were too small for even a wolf to get out the bars on the windows were not. So it was s simple matter for Tsume to knock out the sad excuse for a security camera and be on his merry way.

This is by far the shortest chapter I have ever written so I'm sorry

R&R


End file.
